warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistakes in the Warriors Series/Omen of the Stars
The Warriors series is incredibly long, with each book published in a relatively short span of time. As a result, mistakes often appear in the novels, the images, and in the official website devoted to the series. This article documents many of these mistakes in the Omen of the Stars arc. ''The Fourth Apprentice *Several characters were left out of the allegiances of the hardcover edition of the book, despite appearing. This includes Millie, Rainstorm, Otterheart, and Sneezepaw. Millie is listed, however, in the paperback release, with Sneezepaw, Otterheart and Rainstorm still missing. *Gorsetail is now listed as a tom in the hardback edition. *Dovepaw's eyes are mistakenly described as pale gold. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. Fading Echoes *Bumblestripe is mistakenly listed in the allegiances as Bumbleflight. *Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, and Briarlight are listed as warriors in the allegiances. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called a black tom. *Lionblaze is mentioned to be standing next to himself. *Blossomfall is mistakenly called Blossompaw twice. *Dustpelt blindsides Leafpool during a training session, despite Leafpool being on his patrol. *Pinepaw is mistakenly called a tom. Night Whispers *In the prologue, Mudfur is mistakenly described as the WindClan medicine cat, when he's really the RiverClan medicine cat. *Brackenfur is described as russet-colored. *"Below" is mistakenly spelled as "blow". *A period is accidentally put before a comma, so it reads: "It's too cold to be out of camp for long'.,'". *Brambleclaw declares the battle with ShadowClan won, while in ''Fading Echoes, Thornclaw declares it won. *Applefur is mistakenly described as a tom. ''Sign of the Moon *Fallen Leaves is mistakenly called Falling Leaves. *In ''Night Whispers, it states that Hollowpaw is already in the Place of No Stars, but in Sign of the Moon, it states that Hollowpaw was recently recruited. *Troutstream is falsely mentioned as a tom. *It says Dovewing caught her first glimpse of the waterfall when she had to have seen it to get in the cave and she came from the cave. *Kestrelflight is mistakenly called Kestrelwing. *Broken Shadow is mistakenly called Broken Shadows. *Jay's Wing is mistakenly called Jayfeather. *Fall is said to have met Jayfeather before, though she had not appeared in Outcast. *Slant is said to have met Jayfeather before, though he had not appeared in Outcast. *Cloud With Storm in Belly has been mistakenly called pale gray. *Cloud With Storm in Belly mistakenly said, "We have been grateful you you all these years," when cats don't know what years are, and it should have stated "We have been grateful for ''you all these years," or "We have been grateful ''to have ''you all these years." The Forgotten Warrior *Blackstar is mistakenly called Blackfoot. *Briarlight is called Brightheart. *In the allegiances, many of the new warriors in the previous book are still listed as apprentices. *Antpelt is listed in the allegiances despite dying in ''Sign of The Moon. *Jayfeather accidentally says "returned to the mountains" instead of "from the mountains." *Rushtail and Troutstream are mistakenly listed as apprentices. *Brokenstar is mistakenly called Brokentail, twice. *Cinderpelt is said to have been the only medicine cat in ThunderClan at the time of the Great Journey, but Leafpool was already her apprentice. *Sandstorm is mistakenly described as orange. *Blackstar is mistakenly described with one jet black paw. ''The Last Hope *In the allegiances, Poppyfrost is said to still be in the nursery, with Cherrypaw and Molepaw listed as Cherrykit and Molekit despite being apprentices now. *In the allegiances, Blackstar is said to have one jet black paw. *Furzepelt, Whiskernose, Rushtail, Troutstream, Mossyfoot, and Hollowflight are listed as apprentices in the allegiances despite being made warriors in previous books. *In the allegiances, Rushtail is listed as a tom. *Antpelt is once again listed in the allegiances, despite having died in Sign of the Moon. *Tawnypelt is mistakenly spelled as Tawnypeut. **This is corrected in the reprinted version. *Heronpaw is not mentioned in the allegiances despite appearing later in the book. *Rock is said to have blue eyes. *Jayfeather mentions that "every time he saw Leafpool or Squirrelflight or Brambleclaw, he felt the prick of betrayal", even though he is blind and has never actually ''seen any of these cats in his life. *Ratscar is called fox-red. *Foxleap is mistakenly called Foxtail and a she-cat. *Molepaw is called a brown-and-white apprentice. *Sunstrike is called a tom. *RiverClan is called ShadowClan when Jayfeather is going to visit. *Mintfur is mistakenly called a she-cat. *Reedwhisker is mistakenly called Reedfeather. *Sparrowfeather is called a tom throughout the book. *Rock is said to have white eyes. *Troutstream is described as a tom. *Raggedstar is mistakenly called Raggedpelt. *Dovewing is called 'the Dovewing' in Lionblaze's thoughts. *Mosskit is called a tom. *Blackstar says that Rowanclaw shredded Lionblaze, when it really was Ratscar who defeated him. *Tigerheart is mentioned with green eyes. *Darkstripe is called a black tabby. *Ivypool is mistakenly called black. *Cedarheart is shown in StarClan, but later on is shown helping Littlecloud in the final battle, before the StarClan cats show up. *The Dark Forest is mistakenly called DarkClan. *Dovewing is mistakenly called Dovepaw. *Half Moon is mistakenly called smoky gray. *Crowfeather is called black. *Brokenstar is called a black tom. *Hawkfrost is called a gray tom. *Redtail is said to have given Firestar courage, when he really gave him justice, and Lionheart gave him courage. *Redtail is called russet. *Dovewing is said to have known Honeyfern; however, Honeyfern dies before she is born. *In the Warriors Adventure Game Looking for Newleaf Chapter 7, "If the cats decide to seek shelter" is mistakenly written "If the cats decide not to seek shelter".Revealed in Looking for Newleaf, chapter 7 *When Jayfeather finds out Firestar is the fourth cat, he walks in his dreams. Firestar is fighting ShadowClan over Sunningrocks instead of RiverClan. References and citations }} Category:Reference